Future Hopes Hunger Games FanFic
by H0LEYC0W
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, Annie, Finnick, Johanna, Gale, Enobaria, Mags, Haymitch and more. They're children experience they're lives at teenagers while they also enjoy life AND MORE, WHEN I GET ROUND TO IT LOL I JUST STARTED IT TODAY COME ON : ANYWAY I KNOW THE SUMMARY SUCKS BUT THE STROY IS BETTER TRUST. :D REVIEW PLEASE ALSO THE RATING IS M BECAUSE I dunno what do do with it yet ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I was doing that other story but I didn't like it and I wanted to do something that involved everyone and give more information on what happening I guess? Anyway IT'S STILL MY FIRST STORY SO DON'T BE HARSH. Please review if you likey like and I'll leave you to it :D**

My name is Annie Cresta. I am known as the 'Mad girl'. My husband, lover and future was killed by mutations. Why am I still here? Still alive? The answer is I shouldn't be. So many people have died because of me and my stupid mistakes. I am useless; I only; eat little, sleep little and hardly talk. The only one I communicate is with Mags. I only talk when I want something and that something and that something is Finnick. It scares that it has only been five months since he has been at war. It scares me even more that there's a baby inside of me but it is the only thing that has kept me going. The calls from Katniss, Peeta and Johanna are ignored and the company of Mags is only slightly registered. I'm in my own world the majority of my life is spent revisiting happy and sad memories. The arena still haunts me in my dreams but the most terrifying visions are of Finnick being ripped apart.

I am sitting here now in my arm chair as I usually do drinking tea and not losing my focus on my favorite painting, a picture of a seagull eating bread on the bay. The rich colors of the blue seas and golden, crisp sand was created by Peeta as a gift but it was Katniss' idea to make the setting the sea side. The water still frightens me from the Games and every time I am to be put in the bath I scream until my lungs hurt and Mags has to fetch me before people start talking. Thankfully there's is only three houses from victors village left since the majority was bombed by the capitol trying to kill the remaining victors.

There's suddenly movement outside, knowing Mags comes daily to feed me and cloth me. She opens the door and starts the stove, frying eggs and bacon. I stare steadily at the painting remembering the sea and the crashing sparkling water on the baking sand. I hear the sizzling of the contents in the pan, Mags is humming to herself an old district four tune that was around back when she was a child. The song reminds me of the time where me and my sisters played. We used to go down to the beach and knot each other's hair then find shells to decorate each other's hair.

There's a knocking on the door which doesn't surprise me since nearly every second day there is someone trying to sell a product or give medical advice to me. I hear mumbles from the kitchen and see Mags walking over to the house entrance. I can hear her open the door but no one is talking. It's probably some prank the local kids are playing. Mags is still at the door when she starts talking gibberish but in high pitched squeals. I slowly get up from my chair and awkwardly walk over to the door. There before my eyes was Mags gaping at a Tall man with strong muscles, bronze hair and sea green eyes. It was Finnick, no it couldn't be, he wasn't here I was hallucinating I do all the time, I only dream of this to happen. When he sees me he's as confused as I am. "Annie? Is that really you?" I saw the excitement in his eyes and knew this wasn't in my other world or the dreams this was real, before I could stop myself I flung my arms around his neck and cried until there was nothing more to cry. He had his strong arms around me so tight it hurt but it didn't matter Finnick was alive here with me now. I could feel his tears in my hair and know that he's not an illusion. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours on end, but Mags broke in and make Finnick sit down in the living room, both of us still clutching to one another.

"So?" Mags questioned one brow raised.

"I was captured before we went underground," He said calmly "There must have been a replacement me that was killed,"

"When did you get out?"

"Two days ago, they made me stay but Beete found me in the medic room and sterilized the doctors who where keeping me chained," I gasped and he held me even tighter.

"Well, well Finnick haven't you been in some trouble, huh?" Mags retorted sneaking out of the room back to the burning food.

I spoke for the first time in weeks "Finnick, I missed you more than you know!" with that I sobbed into his tear soaked shirt even more as he stroked my hair "Oh Annie I was going crazy for you," he hushed and kissed me on the forehead, swiping the pad of his thumb to catch a tear. "I love you," I whispered into his ear and he answered "I love you too,"

Florrie's POV (Katniss and Peeta's first born at the age of 10)

"Rick, Rick look at this!" I giggled pulling a drawing from the table and showing him.

"Very funny!" He squealed pointing at the picture of him with pink clothes.

"What do you think Finn?"

"I like it Flor but what about me?" he pouted running fingers through his Bronze hair

I quickly drew him a picture of a golden and bronze cat like ours but ours and held up the picture.

The adults laughed from the kitchen when they saw the picture and my dad came over and kissed my forehead. "Well Finnick looks like your son does look like you after all," Finnick laughed at this, taking Annie by the hand and coming over to Finn. Mum sat next to dad while Gale and Enobaria sat with Rick. Johanna stayed where she was drinking tea with Haymitch in our kitchen.

Finn is Finnick and Annie's son who is one year older than me, Lin is Johanna's daughter who is my age and Rick is Gale and Enobaria's son who is also a year older than me.

I sat in my dad's lap while mum's was occupied with my 5 year aged brother Kobi, and Gale's 6 year old daughter, Gretta.

"Thanks Flor you're so considerate" he announced winking in my direction, everyone laughed at his comment and Annie looked at her watch. "Finnick I think it's time we go to bed."

"Couldn't agree more, come on Finn let's get you to the guest room,"

Johanna scoffed while taking another sip. "That goes for you too rick," warned Gale while Enobaria took Gretta. We all soon got to bed Finn and Rick in Kobi's bedroom and me, Lin and Gretta in mine. I loved having the family around but they're all going back to their districts in a week and I won't see them for another 5 years because the restrictions for travels cut off for 5 years until district 6 has upgraded the transport system.

Katniss' POV (Same night)

Peeta and I settled in for bed, me by his chest with his arms around me. The cool night air set my breathing at an odd pace as I sniffed and huffed. When Peeta turned on his side to look at me he raised an eye brown and I must have looked like an idiot, I laughed and shook my head avoiding his question. He kissed my nose then my cheek and eventually my lips, he tasted like cinnamon and strawberries and whenever I kissed him it felt like my heart was a firework that was about to explode from racing so fast. I pulled away slowly and starred into his clear blue eyes that were expressing love rather than anything else.

"Peeta, what do you think is going to happen without us being able to see everyone for years?"

He thought about this "I guess we'll have to communicate by phone, but don't worry Katniss we still have Haymitch," This last comment made me crack up into a fit of laughter which made me put my face into a pillow to stop me from waking anyone else up. Peeta smiled lovingly and I returned the smile caressing his jaw. "I love you, you know?"

"I know," he smiled "And I love you" He kissed my nose and I fell asleep in his arms stroking my back.

**FINNICK'S BACK! Ii know I love him too and Peeta. Gale eh... But we all forgot about ENOBARIA! I wanted Gale to marry someone but not Johanna, she's more of the single type who would only do a one night thing. ANYWAY…I hope you liked it, please review, I was rambling before and THANK 4 READING BYEE!**

**I nearly forgot! Next chapter will be coming soon, DON'T WORRY even though you weren't haha Ok GOODBYE LOVELIES!**

**XOXO~ GEORGIA 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys back for more? Ok so it's in Florrie's POV I KNOW I GOT SOME REVIEWS ABOUT BAD GRAMMER AND SPELLING, SORRY I'M BAD ANT PROOF READING. I'LL TRY HARDER OKAY! Ok Georgia enough of that … So PLEASE REVIEWS AND I'LL TALK TO YOU AT THE END!**

5 years later.

"Ok students as you know tomorrow for our geography report we're going to District four to sketch the terrain and research the coastal habitat," Ms Portcher stated staring down the class with beady eyes. I was tapping my pencil on the desk picking at my nails when she was in front of me.

"Ms Mellark, are you not in this class anymore?" Her cat eyes giving me the 'eye'

"I uhh... no, sorry ma'am," I stuttered, bravely turning my head to face her.

"Hmm, you're lucky your packing this afternoon and not at detention,"

She turned on her heel and headed for the front of the class, as she was doing this the bell rang for the end of school . Gathering my pencil case and books I headed for my locker only stopping to talk with my close friend Sarah. I stuffed everything I owned into my pouch and strode over the meadow to Victors Village. When I felt the wooden steps to the porch I knew that my legs were going to give way so I quickly rain inside and flopped onto the couch.

"Where do you think your shoes belong Flor?" Mum started moving towards me from the living room. I slide of my shoes and flung them out the open door smiling back at my mother who winked at me then slumped out of the room. Trudging upstairs to my bedroom I pushed the door shut and opened my suit case. I have to pack for a week so I pull out all my underwear, tops, jeans, shorts, Pajamas and shoes. I threw it all in and sunk into my bed. Annie sewed the blanket for me when I was only five so it's about half my size now but it's still my favorite one to use.

Slamming my fist down on the alarm I sat up in bed heading towards the bathroom. Putting my head under the warmth of the shower woke me up from my awkward position I slept in. Unexpectedly I hear thudding coming from outside the bathroom knowing my father is the only one who thuds I scream.

"Dad, don't you dare get any closer to the bathroom!"

"Oh… sorry Flor, I umm was going to the guest bedroom…"

I sighed, got out and clothed myself in jeans and a grey tank top. Walking downstairs I could hear my mum flipping pan cakes so I sat at the counter and rested my head on the cool surface of the bench.

"Someone didn't get any sleep?" She questioned smirking to herself

"I guess it was nerves,"

"I remember the first time I went to district four," She mentioned memories passing back in her mind.

"What was it like?" I smiled shoveling in pancakes.

"I was hated by everyone there so it was intimidating but I caught a glance at the sea side and it's gorgeous, the waves crashing on the shore, the sky so blue. Florrie you'll love it there but I know you'll want to come back to your mother's amazing culinary skills,"

"Sure I will," I joked and washed up my plate. I rushed up stairs and grabbed my bag stepping out the door "See you in a week mum say bye to dad, Haymitch and Kobi for me!" Not waiting for an answer I jogged to the train station with five minutes to spare, so I sat down on a bench and pulled out my phone. I was checking all my messages until one from a unanimous person had texted:

**Florrie, nice to know you're going to district four today, don't get caught up in the sea breeze for me**

**~ D**

I must have sat there looking dumbfounded because Sarah tapped me on the shoulder laughing to herself. I slipped my phone into my pocket then started for Sarah who was already boarding the train. Sarah and I had a cabin to ourselves since there were only 20 people in our class and 11cabins (The last one is for Ms Portcher).

"So you excited to meet some cute boys?" she asked sitting on the floor of our room.

"Wait a second, I thought you were into that kid that won that math award?"

"Yeah I do but District 4 boys must look ten times better, they have tans! Unlike us who either have olive or pale skin," Laughing at this I took my towel to take a shower before dinner.

The train carriage felt so different to my house, it has rich velvet colors on the walls floor and seats. Sarah stood next to me in the hallway like a statue. She hasn't the house I do, since my Mum and Dad won the 74th Hunger Games they were given a luxury home with more than enough bedrooms. Though since District 12 was the poorest district its quality was the lowest compared to the rest of the other Victor Village homes in other districts. Lin lives in District 7 and her home is twice the height mine is, I can't imagine the size and class of a District 1 house.

Our teacher is waiting at the table along with the greater part of the class. Sarah and I sit in-between Betty and Claire two other girls in our group of students. The dinner we are served is delectable spaghetti which makes the whole class go green once we're done. Ms Portcher sends us to bed immediately looking worse in the stomach than anyone else. When I lay my head on the chilled pillow I start to drift of instantly but the harsh knock on the compartment door alerts me.

Childishly I tottered over to the door and there before me was Aunt Prim. Mother had only told me once about Aunt Prim and said she had the kindest heart and could heal nearly anything. Dad showed me the picture of her in the family book with two blond braids on either side of her head and a ruffled shirt. I might be going crazy if I think I can see her now. Moving closer to her I reached out my hand into the corridor. Does she haunt this train or something? Maybe Aunt Prim died on this exact train.

Abruptly I am jolted awake by Sarah whose face is covered in eye shadows, blushes and a bright pink lipstick. Only a dream I reassured myself.

"What's with all the make-up?" I laughed

"Don't you know what we're doing today?" I thought back to what Ms Portcher said last night can only remember her blabbing on about her new dress she bought. I shrugged my shoulders giving in.

"We're going to the beach before we start our reports and we're going to be there in the afternoon so be ready for some cute boys that are coming to the beach after school!" I almost forgot today is Friday and was sadly reminded that my weekend is going to be spent looking at sand and the habitat. Just what I want to do. I better in enjoy this afternoon otherwise I will regret it. I stood up heading for the shower a huge smile playing lazily on my face.

Once we had breakfast we were allowed to do what we wanted so Betty, Sarah, Claire and I headed for the lounge to watch Television. When we made it there 9 boys were already watching something but that didn't stop Betty and Sarah.

"Hey boys care if we join," Betty seductively proposed

"Sure, come sit here with me," A boy said patting next to him.

We all sat down, me the furthest away from the boys wanting nothing to do with them. Sarah and I shared a look when Betty and the boy started eating each other's faces. Claire, Sarah and I were getting ready to go and prepare for this afternoon when Betty and the boy started moving into the bathroom. I rushed over to Betty and pulled her away from him. "What are you doing? Trying to get pregnant?"

"Excuse me for having someone who wants to be near me!"

I just stared as she returned to kissing him while he was reaching a hand to her chest. I stormed out of the room too disgusted, Betty was known to be the school player or slut but I never would of thought of her too actually do it with someone, I thought she respected herself more but I guess I was wrong. Sarah was brushing Claire's hair while I put product into my short pixie cut. Most people complement me on my short dark hair and it's nice to know you don't have to have long hair to be a girl. In an hour we had all finished getting ready Sarah with blue eye shadows, pink lips and a very contoured face, Claire with dark brown eyes to complement her orange hair and me with mascara.

Hours had passed since this mornings interruption by Betty. The next time I saw her she was bruised, sweaty and had love bites on her neck. I know it's mean for me to say but I can't wait till Ms Portcher catches them both because there are cameras on this train due to the tributes years ago who wanted to commit suicide. Our teacher reminded us that she will be monitoring the cameras 24/7.

Sarah, Claire and I made our way down to the front entrance and waited for time to pass, watching the scenery fly past our eyes. I took notice of the thudding coming from the next room then there was Betty at the door looking flawless in a tight skirt and shirt. When she saw us she burst into tears and ran over to hug me. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Florrie, I was distracted by the moment and acted like such a jerk!"

"Shh, it's okay what did he do to you?"

"Once we were in the bathroom he ripped off his shirt and mine and started touching me! I realized I didn't want this and started pulling away for the door but he grabbed me and roped me to the inside of a cubical. From there he made me hurt so much, I was agony, I tried screaming but he taped my mouth. He had his way with me because I didn't listen,"

I just stood there gasping at Betty. "That's rape!"

"I know I told Ms Portcher knowing she'd find out anyway. She ended up sending him back on a train to District 12," she tried to smile but failed and burst into a heavier stream of tears. I patted her on the back and told her about the beach this afternoon.

The next hour was fast and we were finally at District Four!

"Now students I want you to get your luggage and follow me!" Ms Portcher commanded

We all followed her to a tall building that must look over District 4. Sarah and I were again rooming together in the hotel for a week so we unpacked our things into the closet and settled on the bed waiting for our teacher to instruct something else.

Ms Portcher was downstairs her eyes narrowing when I appeared "Ok there is one rule when we get to the beach, it's that you don't do anything that will give us a name. We are representing District 12 currently so keep your teenage behavior low and your mature behavior high got it?" We all nodded and ran for the beach, Sarah and I went to the middle the beach and laid out our towels trying to get a tan. I closed my eyes soaking the sun up as much as possible. Suddenly there's a bell ringing around the whole of District 4. I look at my watch and it says 3:05pm. School must have just finished for the week. Sarah is winking at me as she reapplies her lip gloss. I roll my eyes and lay back down on my towel thinking about what the week will hold for me.

**THANKS GUYS FOR READING+ REVIEWING AND RAPE? IKR I WAS LIKE WTH GEORGIA WHY DID YOU RITE THIS BUT THERES AN M RATING FOR A REASON GUYS 'WINK WINK' HAHA JUST JOKING DON'T WORRY! Not that you were ok so review, read, recommend this to your Hunger Game buddies, GIVE SUGGESTIONS? IDK? Ok I got to go now BYEEE!**

**XOXO ~ GEORGIA 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was feeling sick. Ok so the holidays are about to end, sooo that means… I will be doing one-three per week, yes I'm sorry it's just hard to one everyday so I will give my love to you all and let you read, See you at the end to chi chat

Florrie's POV

I'm resting on the sand when a feel a pain the side of my thigh, Sarah has just punched me and it now gazing forward. I follow her direction where my eyes meet a group of District 4 boys running towards the water. "Owe, Sarah that hurt," She didn't respond, obliviously too busy admiring the charming bunch by the waves. I turned onto my stomach to let the warmth of the sun reach my back.

"They're so gorgeous, I wonder if they-"She stopped herself when the sight of a 16 year old boy came into view. He has golden skin, bronze hair, strong muscles and the most beautiful sea green eyes. He looked like an angel descended from heaven. I couldn't help but stare at him as he dived to get a volley ball.

"Oh, My, God, who is that masterpiece!" Sarah stated getting ready to talk to him.

"Leave it along Sarah, he must already have a girlfriend, a lot of these boys do by them frolicking with other girls,"

"But, but-"I stared at her blab baling and raised an eye brow. "Fine we'll watch these hunks play with other girls from our class!"

"That's my girl," I smirked reapplying run screen rubbing it over my face. I just about to rub in the sun screen on my face when the sea green eyes of the boy met mine, a felt a ping in my heart and it ached after I looked away. Why would he even look at me? No, he must have been just looking around not at me, don't be so stupid Florrie. Sarah nudged my shoulder and I turned to where she was shyly pointing. The boy with the golden skin was walking over to us. I felt my heart start beating crazily I was surprised no one could hear it. He was finally at my feet and smiled down at me, his hair dripping from the sea.

"Hey ladies, want to go for a swim, looks like the others in your class are.

"How do you know they're out class?" Sarah butted in

"Our school was given notice of you guys coming from 12, and you can tell our skin color apart," he winked and Sarah's eye lashes batted uncontrollably.

"Sure, we'd love it!" she answered without another question. He helped both of us up and we started walking down to the water. The cool refreshing water found its way from my toes up to my chin. I was one of the only people in District 12 that could swim since Mum and Dad showed me and Kobi the lake in the woods. The rest of my class was dipping their toes into the water shyly along with Sarah who stopped at knee height.

"Looks like we have a District 12 swimmer," He laughed taking my hand and leading me further out into the water. It felt like we were the only ones in the water when I was with him, I didn't even know him but I felt like I have for years, his voice calming is so familiar and his scent of nature overpowering the sea salt. I look at up him to see him grinning to himself trying to hold it back. "Do I know you?" I said without thinking. I suddenly covered my mouth as soon as I said it.

"Yeah you look familiar 12, your hair and eyes," He tickled me chest and I burst into a fit of laughter nearly crying "And you're ticklish!" he winked. He stopped walking further and looked at me water on his face and his eyes looking like his X-raying me. "Flor?" My heart dropped to my feet, I knew who this figure in front of me was, why didn't I know from the start? I did think I might encounter him but not like this. The last time I saw him I was ten and him eleven, He looks so different more manly but innocence in his eyes. "Finn, I missed you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoved my face into his neck. He clutched my back and held it like there was no tomorrow. When I pulled away I saw tears in his eyes that blended with the sea. I smiled back at his infectious smile. "I missed you too," and stroked my short wet hair. "Better not make a name for myself," I giggled, taking his hand and walked back to the sand. He said he needed to get something so I sat on the beach playing with the grains of sand that washed over my hand.

Finn came back with his phone and a coral pink sea shell. "So miss Florrie what your number?" I gave him mine and he gave me his along with the shell, I smiled and went to wash it of sand. When I got back to Finn I looked into his eyes for a second, but couldn't look away they were so complex, I wish I could know what he was thinking. I again felt my heart beating, in my mind telling it to shut up, if Finn knew that I was having the reaction to his he would just laugh.

"District 12!" Ms Portcher screeched, trying to make us death.

"That's my teacher, see you Finn, I'll promise to text later tonight!" He bid my good bye and walked over to his friends who were dragging him to the side to 'talk'. I giggled at him but received many glares from the other District 4 girls which made me straighten up and try to hold back a smile.

"We're going back to the hotel and having dinner in an hour is down to the cafeteria by 7:00," Sarah and I walked back to our room, her bickering about me and Finn. We both took showers still leaving us 10 minutes still we were due downstairs. I scanned my phone and the strange sender was back

**For you have found one, but what about the others? Numbers don't concern you but what happens when the number one is subtracted?**

**~ D**

What is with this writer and what does he mean? I ignored it once again and received one from Lin.

**Hey Flor since the Rail ways have just opened last week when do you think we' re going to have a reunion and all. Bet you guys all look different Ha-ha well night it's like 10:00 here.**

I responded:

**Yeah bet we all look different after 5 years: P When I get home I'll ask Mum and Dad Night!**

I slipped my phone in my pocket making sure Ms Portcher can't find it and went down to dinner with Sarah. We both exchanged a conversation about Ms Portcher's outfit, it being a purple lace skirt with sewn on pink flowers and her cardigan being bright yellow with orange accents. Luckily Ms Portcher didn't know about Finn this afternoon otherwise she'd have banned me from coming to Dinner. We all slumped up to bed after the most 'exciting meal'. I flopped onto my bed and pulled out my phone to a message from Finn.

**Good night Florrie lets hope you have a great week here.**

I smiled and replied

**Night Finn I hope to see you soon**

I fell asleep to a deep sleep about Finn and I in the meadow making daisy chain for each other, him laughing when I loop the chain on the crown of his head. He pats my head and places the chain around my neck smiling, showing white teeth that glow against his skin.

Lazily I get out of bed, picking up my clothes for the day and heading for the shower. When I get out Sarah is putting the finishing touches on her eyes. "Hey sleepy head you do know we're meant to be up at 7:00 and down in the hall in five minutes?" she smiles. I launch over to my bed stuff my geography things into my tote and head for the door. We all meet Ms Portcher and walk over to a marble building this being the science center. The tour guide shows us around the building talking about numerous pictures of District 4. I feel like I'm falling asleep until they show a picture of two figures in front of a crowd. I start walking over to the picture not caring what people say and touch the painting.

"This is my father's work, it's my parents of the victory tour," I whisper but the guide seems to be astonished.

"You're r saying you're…you're a Mellark?" He stutters

"Yes? But why is my father's painting here?"

"Oh he painted some landscapes for us a year after we were bombed. He apparently remembered the scenery and sent them to us as a gift for Finnick returning home. Your Mother and Father will never be forgotten anywhere,"

The moment felt so awkward my teacher interrupted the guide and asked him to move on. I started think what my mother and father really did. They told me everything but not the impact they had made or maybe they still weren't aware themselves.

SHORTER THAN THE OTHER ONE BUT IT WAS ALL I COULD DO SORRY REVIEW, RECOMMEND CHARE WITH YOUR BUDS AND I'LL CYA NEXT CHAPTER!

XOXO ~ GEORGIA 3


End file.
